another life, another chance at living
by AgentMaryland93
Summary: dont expect the summary to be good plz: six trainers try to save the world from destruction, and when they fail, death, it seems, does not want anything to do with them. they find themselves alone and in unknown territory, unaware that there are people who fought beside them, very near by once more
1. Chapter 1

hi everyone. i am back. it is i, the cj, trying to bring a good story for all of you. ill try not to stick to anything stupid and easily disliked so with that said enjoy the story.

The cries of hundreds of Pokémon filled the air, the rumble of a million feet pounding the ground, hundreds of people in different outfits. All fighting for the same goal. To make sure that they were the top evil and control all the legendary Pokémon. All around me there was team rocket, team aqua, team magma, team galactic, and team plasma. And as if it wasn't horrible enough, there were thirty seven enraged legendary Pokémon fighting each other all around us. I could barely hear myself yell commands to my partner. My typhlosion, fire storm, had been my partner since we were both little. We grew up together and my parents thought that it would be stupid not to send me on my Pokémon journey without my lifelong pal. If only she would see me now, sneaking aboard team rockets convoy of grunts and trying to stop a war. As my typlosion raced towards the center of the battleground I looked up at the sky and my jaw dropped when I saw a black charizard soar through the skies toward us. Storm glanced at it then kept running. I gripped storms fur. "Why aren't we running away from the flying enemy?!" I yelled and could barely hear his response when the winged lizard flew right past us. In that instant I locked eyes with the girl riding it. She had the same look that I guess I had. Determined, scared out of her mind, shocked that she wasn't the only one fighting this battle. The charizard scorched a ten meter long path of enemies with its flames and wheeled back in our direction when it barrel rolled to narrowly avoid latias's dragon breath attack. I turned away hoping that the trainer would be alright. I saw several Pokémon that weren't regulation for any of these villains, aggron, cryognal, skarmory, even a samurott. But the moment storm and I entered the center of the warzone, things changed. Tremendous, thundering roars filled the beachside as the legendary Pokémon apparently decided that they were gonna end this one way or another. I saw villains pulling back their Pokémon and running, scrambling away from the fight. They had good reason. They were running for their lives. I was stuck though, Storm and I not being able to run and I looked around. I saw lugia charging up to use aeroblast, ho-oh about to unleash sacred fire, reshiram about to use fusion flare, rayquaza unleashing hyper beam, kyogre decimating the land with sheer cold, kyurem using glaciate. I held my partner close. I tried so hard to stop this and now I was caught in the center of it. I watched the attacks that would vaporize me draw closer and closer until they exploded. They exploded against a swirling green barrier that was rapidly dimming. Protect, I realized. But a Pokémon using protect from all of these attacks surely must be a god. I turned and saw the legendary Pokémon, arceus, its plates swirling around itself. Its eyes were wide open and even though it wasn't looking at me I felt its red eyes pierce my soul. "I made all of you. Humans and Pokémon. How these troublesome humans have made a mess of this world I created for peace is despicable. But you. You tried to end this. Against all odds, you tried to stop the inevitable. You knew this was unavoidable and yet you did what you could." Its voice had been irritated but its tone was now slightly amused "I thank you for stalling for the miniscule seconds that you provided me, truly I am grateful, and now since I see that certain humans are pure while others are below imperfect. I shall now grant you life once more. Be grateful, for I may not be this generous if we ever meet again." It chuckled and its eyes glowed darker red. The protective barrier darkened as well and then vanished along with arceus. Then all vanished into a bright white light and silence.

yeah so RxR you know the deal. i have six main characters in mind so im gonna need some oc's to fill out the storyline so just fill this out if u want ur oc in story. also no legendaries!

trainer name-

gender-

outfit-

nature(what makes this person who they are)-

sexual prefrence-

kinks-

favorite kind pf pokeball-

companion?(do u travel with people? or do u travel alone?)-

partner pokemon-

nickname-

accesories?-

shiny?-

moves-

gender-

sexual prefrence-

pokeball captured in-

heres an example:

trainer name- cj

gender-male

outfit-jeans, a green tshirt, a green sweatshirt with a hood, sneakers and socks

nature(what makes this person who they are)-a kind person, defends friends when other people attack them, loves his friends and pokemon, will do anything for a true friend, is shy around pretty girls, is very smart, will make sure to set some time to chill with fire storm, a leader

sexual prefrence-females

kinks-skirts, heels, lingere, anal

favorite kind pf pokeball- PRREMIRE BALL(FTW!)

companion?(do u travel with people? or do u travel alone?)-prefers to travel alone but if faced with no choice or likes the person then he will travel with them

partner pokemon- typhlosion

nickname-Fire Storm

accesories?-none

nature-a kind person, defends friends when other people attack them, loves his friends and pokemon, will do anything for a true friend, is shy around pretty girls, a leader

shiny?-no but has blue flames instead of red

moves-eruption, brick break, blast burn, wild charge

gender-male

sexual prefrence-female

kinks-none to state

pokeball captured in-premier ball

soooooooooooo yeah. submit the oc's in ur review and fyi this will not be a story completely immersed in sex. itll come and go when i so wish it and how i wish it to :P so review! thank u for reading


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys. Hoped u liked the first chapter. Heres the second. its also 2:36 in the morning. ill double the length of the first chapter to make up for it.

Before I groggily opened my eyes, I noticed two things. 1 obviously was the fact that I wasn't dead. The second was that I wasn't laying on the gritty sand of the beach. I was laying on something softer, dlsightly wet. And there was a crisp, fresh breeze. Not a salty breeze.i opened my eyes and found grass. Almost a forest actually. I was stunned. How had arceus teleported me here? Actually…. Thinking more about it, arceus is a god. He can do anything he wants. I slowly got up, dizzy and confused. "storm?" I called out. "storm!?" I heard leaves rustling, pokemon that were fleeing in fear. Storm came to me, with an armful of oran berries he must have found. "thanks bud" I said, smiling at him. He smiled back and passed me some berries. We found a shady spot to sit at and ate out berries in silence, thinking about our situation. We were stuck in a forest, not knowing where we are, or how to get back. i chewed a berry slowly, savoring the taste. It seemed a bit more... fresh than the ones I got at the pokemon center. When we finished, we decided to go and explore, hopefully find somewhere to make a shelter. We walked slowly, enjoing the scenery. Untamed wilderness. Pokemon behaving freely. No human growth. It was wonderful. Storm grabbed my arm after a while, stopping me completely. He pointed urgently at a bush that had a small fire next to it. "that's not good. Lets go check it out" I said, walking towards it. I peeked over the bush and my heard stopped. The fire wasn't a small fire. It was the end of a charizards tail. A black charizard. With a girl on its back. "storm we gotta find a shelter." I said and my loyal companion nodded and ran off. I grabbed a bowl from my bag and started squishing oran berries in it. eventually I decided I had enough berry juice and I held the girl and fed her the drink. I could see her swallow it slightly but she wasn't waking up. I checked her belt and found a single luxury ball. I recalled her charizard and sat her against a tree. She looked pretty with her long blonde hair, her tight blue tubetop and some sexy denim short shorts and running shoes. I smiled as storm ran up. "ty!" he barked. I nodded and picked the girl up. I slung her onto storms back and we walked together. We walked for a while until we found a cave with grass on the floor. I set her against the wall and looked at her again. She had a sly smirk on her face and I smiled back at her. I gathered some twigs and sticks and tossed them into a pile. Storm lit them and we curled ou peside it, the girl near the fire.

Well thanks for reading. Trust me. The chapters will get longer and there will be more stuff in it. So READ AND REVIEW. thanks.


	3. Chapter 3

I really hope people are reading this…..

I felt a nudge upon waking up. It was soft and hesitant, as if it wasn't sure that it was nudging me. I opened my eyes and heard a girlish squeal. I looked and saw the same girl from yesterday jumping away from me, her hair and nicely sized breasts bouncing and flying around. I yawned and sat up. "wheres Black Fyre?!" she asked accusingly. I looked around but could not find Storm. I stretched and unclipped the black luxury ball from my belt. "here." I said, tossing it to her. She squealed again, clearly not expecting me to do that. "Black fire is a pretty fitting name for a shiny charizard you know." I said, pulling out Storm's premier ball and setting it down next to the ashes of the fire. "its fyre. With a y. and what happened?" she asked. "I mean I remember the battle, and you! You were there! Riding on your typhlosion!" I nodded "yeah. his name is Fire Storm. And I don't remember much either. I remember the battle and then I got caught in the center of the battlefield. I remember watching the attacks come at me and then Arceus protected me and teleported me here." I summed up. She blinked "did u see the others? The other trainers?" Storm came in but I continued staring blankly at her. "there are other trainers….. here?" I asked. "I think. I mean, what are the chances that we met in the battle, and we both got teleported here? Maybe the others are here too" she explained, twirling some of her glittering golden hair around her finger. "hey. Whas your name?" I asked. She looked up. "im maria. And what about you?" she shivered and grimaced. "im cj. Nice to meet you." I said as I took off my ssweatshirt and wrapped it around her. She smiled. "Storm can you get some sticks for a fire?" I asked and he went on his way to do so. "wait."she mumbled and pulled her pokeball out. "let fyre help." She let out her charizard and it looked at her. "help Storm get sticks." She said. The large lizard grunted and followed Storm. I looked at her. She seemed so frail yet the determined look in her eye told me not to take looks for granted. I grabbed some of the berries that Storm had brought this morning and offered maria a few. She took them and nibbled on them but didn't really eat much overall. "were gonna need water." I said, breaking the silence. Maria looked at me and then looked at her bag. She rummaged through it before she brought out a water bottle. "here."she offered. I blushed slightly. "thanks but, I mean that if were gonna find the others, we gonna need a lot. Hell, if were gonna survive we need a lot." I said. "I have about two hundred water bottles." She stared sheepishly. "wow. You came prepared." I joked. She blushed and continued eating her berries. I watched her eat and she tried shrinking away into the sweatshirt, much to my amusement. The two fire types walked in and dropped their sticks on the ash pile. Fyre stuck his tail in the pile and lit it. the two immidiately settled into a conversation. I chuckled. The pokemon were worse than me and maria. I had to wonder if she was alrigt though. She seemed sick. Or at least very shy. I decided that id do something to act as a peace offering. I stood "im just gonna look at our surroundings" I said as I walked out. I walked through the forest and looked around. Pokemon did what they did naturally. Everything seemed if a war didn't just happen. I sighed but then stumbled into a plain of flowers. It seemed as if I had walked into a rainbow. I crouched down and picked flowers of every color. Ill never tell anybody this but my mom was a florist and she taught me how to weave flowers into accessories. I guess since I never had a sister, my mom had to teach me everything. So I ended up weaving a rainbow crown of flowers. I blushed at the fact that I was doing this then, kicking away pride, I walked back to our cave. It got dark and when I got back, the three of them were all curled up together. I smiled and placed the crown on her beautiful head. She was gorgeous. I couldn't help but feel attracted to her. She was one of those girls who walked into a room and all eyes would be on her. I smiled one last time then lay against the wall and fell asleep.

I will kill myself if no one reads this


	4. Chapter 4

"CJ!" I jolted up. "What's wrong!? What's going on!?" I looked around and I saw Maria petting Storm. "There's no problem. I've been trying to wake you up for a few hours." She giggled. "Thanks by the way." I yawned. "No prob. Look. I think we should look for others. You know. Other trainers." She smiled. "Good. Then were all in agreement. Me and the guys talked about it and we were waiting on u." I blinked. "Uh huh. Alright. Let's go" Maria hopped onto Storm's back. "Let's go!"She smiled and I jumped on. "Alright let's go." Storm chuckled and started walking. So we walk for hours. Storm sniffed and started running. "Whoa!" Maria shrieked. I chuckled and held her close. "I think he found someone. AH!"Suddenly we were flying and rolled in the ground. I groaned and looked up. Maria and Storm were lying next to me and there was a shiny samurott and a kid with a Mohawk across from me. "owwwww." Maria whimpered. I stand up shakily and help Maria up. Storm growls and staggers up. The samurott growls, equally angry and lowers its red shell on its head at Storm. The kid also got up. He had on red shutter shades, a black hoodie and gray jeans and nice airs. "Yo what the fuck?"He asked then his eyes widened. "People! Actual people oh my god!" I shake myself off and we walk to each other. "Sorry about that man. You came out of nowhere." I held my hand out. He took it and shook. "I'm Eric and this is sparky. And you?" "I'm cj, that's Maria, and that's Storm."I said. "You're a trainer huh?" he nodded "yup. You guys are too right?" Maria nodded. "So you were in the fight?" Eric nodded. "What the fuck happened? I remember teleporting and arceus and shit but besides that…nothing" "yeah. We're blurry as well. Not remembering much." I stated. Eric nodded. "We have a cave…"Maria said. "Sweet. We've been going around everywhere." He stated. I looked up. The daylight was rapidly fading. "I don't know about you guys but I think we should head back. We still don't know whets out here." The others nodded and as we headed back, it started to rain. And by rain I mean absolutely pour. "You know where you're going right cj?" Maria yelled over the heavy downpour. I squinted, trying to find the cave entrance. "Where's Eric!?" I yelled back. Through the rainfall we heard a massive roar, one brought upon by something massive. Immediately I felt Maria's cold arms cling to my waist. Storm barked and I heard sparky howl back. "c'mon! Get in here!" I faintly heard Eric over the pouring rain and saw him waving at us. Storm ran into the cave as a massive leg stomped directly outside of it. Through the rain, I saw the leg to be a steelish pink in color, almost like palkia's leg. Its roar not only confirmed it but also dropped a few boulders covering the entrance to the cave. We all cowered in the back of the cave, not wanting rocks to fall on us when we heard a loud crackling sound. Palkia roared once more and the earth shook violently, a loud explosion following the roar. And then nothing but the sound of the heavy rainfall.


End file.
